


Crush Me like I Ruined You

by emptychairsat



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Hurt Tim Drake, Light Angst, M/M, idk what im writing, tim is a little dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptychairsat/pseuds/emptychairsat
Summary: no comfort, just angst here, Tim is kinda dark here i thinkim not a native English speaker and im just writing for fun, so there're may be plenty of grammar mistakes in this article, sorry for that and welcome to correct me!
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 50





	Crush Me like I Ruined You

**Author's Note:**

> no comfort, just angst here, Tim is kinda dark here i think  
> im not a native English speaker and im just writing for fun, so there're may be plenty of grammar mistakes in this article, sorry for that and welcome to correct me!

"Drake," he gently touched Tim's face, "You don't love me, don't you?"  
"What gives you such an idea, demon brat?" Tim chuckled.  
"The way you look at Richard." -and the way you look at me.  
"Now you are being silly." Timothy leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on his lips,"I love you."  
"NO." Damian groaned, grabbing Tim tightly by the arms. His Tim, his Timothy, always tasted like thick ice when Damian kissed him.  
"what do you mean *NO*?" Tim pushed him away,"You love me so much that you would die for me, brat."  
"Timothy, I'm clever than you think." Damian's hand was on Tim's face again, forcing Tim to look right in his eyes."You let me fall in love with you on purpose so you can hurt Grayson."  
"What's that suppose to mean? " Tim asked sharply. "Leave Dick out of this, Damian Wayne."  
"Look at you, still struggling. You don't have to act like this now, beloved." Damian began to stroke Tim's hair. " I know Grayson took away your mantle of Robin and you hate him for that. You decide to took his Robin away. But I don't mind it, Timothy, as long as you are mine."  
"I didn't take you away from anyone. In fact, I want you to get the fuck out of here right now."  
"Timothy, you are so sure that I'm helplessly in love with you that I can't ever leave you. I would die for you, you poor little bird, but that doesn't make you happy, you want to take more from someone who hurt you. What do you take from Todd? His guilt? I bet that's not easy, even for you. I noticed you spent months to let him finally chase you with that kind of eager."  
"Dick is an idiot and Jason is unstable." Tim shivered, face hidden in the dark and was sobbing quietly, "I didn't do anything wrong, Dami, I should't be treated like that."  
"I know, beloved." Damian leaved little kisses upon Tim's neck, "But be careful, Timothy, your anger is strong, you shouldn't reveal that easily. People will be scared away once they find out who you really are."  
"Yes Dami."  
"You don't love me."  
"I don't."  
Damian shrugs."But you will be mine and always be mine."  
"Yes Dami, please don't leave me."


End file.
